Moon Kissed
by AshGFab
Summary: Bella isn't who everyone thought she was. She is a Mikelson. ONE SHOT. EdwardxBella


_**AN: This is a one shot I wrote and I don't know if I would continue. If anyone wishes to, please send me the link, I personally think it can go in different directions but I am leaving it as a ONE SHOT.**_

* * *

I am Isabella Mikelson, daughter of Mikel and Ester, youngest sister of the original siblings. For now, I'm Isabella Marie Swan. Unlike all my family I wasn't a vampire. I was something else.

"I hate being away from you." Edward said kissing me. Meeting Edward was one of the best things that has ever happened to me. I've been alive a long time and my life had been completely normal but he made me want to sing and dance like a crazy person.

"I know. But I rather not you've got to hunt." I told him as I said goodbye.

As soon as he left I went to see if everything was ready.

It was almost time. It was dark and I knew that this wasn't an option. I had compelled Charlie to work really, really late tonight. I hated compelling people, taking away free will unless it was absolutely necessary. I genuinely cared about Charlie.

I went up to the bedroom I was currently receding in.

I started to strip into absolutely nothing, tied myself up in chains. The shackles held me as tight as they could and allowed me movement.

Then came the hard part. Slowly my bones started to break.

First it was my wrist. It twisted and I screamed. Then my shoulder was dislocated and my waist, my legs, I knew this oh so familiar pain, I've been through it for a thousand of years.

I had lost track of time by the time I turned. I was glad Edward wasn't here, one because he didn't know and two because I didn't want him to see me in pain.

When I turned back I laid on the bed with my whole body hurting.

"How could you not tell me this?" I heard and turned. Edward stood there with a torn look on his face.

"I couldn't, I'm supposed to be dea—d." I said as my back hurt. He came rushing to check if I was alright.

"Don't you trust me? I'm supposed to be dead too." He said.

"I trust you more than I trust myself but I couldn't tell you. I can't have you look at me and see the monster I am." I said tearing up.

"After what I saw how could I ever consider you a monster? The pain you went through. The shape shifters don't hurt when they turn." He said.

"Yeah, that's because we're cursed." I said.

"Get some sleep. You can explain later." He said covering my naked body up.

I woke up the next morning sore and winced when I stretched.

"Are you alright?" I heard Edward ask.

"Eh, I'm used to it. I should explain." I said.

"Yes, but first we need to get to school. You can explain at our place." He said. When he left to get his car I got out of the bed and let the hot water sooth me.

While I was getting dressed my cell started to ring.

"Isabella." I said.

"Check out the website now! Girl you won't believe what the hell is going on at Mystic Falls and New Orleans." Angela said, yes she was Angela Webber.

"Sure honey. BTDubs Edward saw me turn so I've to tell them." I said.

"K. Where do you want to go? Home or home?" she teased.

"Hard choice. I'll see where they are and chose accordingly." I said.

I took out my laptop. The computer Charlie had would take an hour to set up.

www. and .uk were the first websites that came to mind. I could hear Edward's car so I packed my laptop and cell. I quickly donned some skinny jeans and a strapless top with leather jacket.

Goodbye Bella Swan.

Hello Isabella Mikelson.

I rushed down to see Edward. He smiled at me and kissed me. At least he was giving me a chance.

"I just need to run and check on something." I said going into the garage. Got in my car and drove out.

"Whose is that?" Edward asked with wide eyes.

"Mine." I smirked and I stepped on the accelerator. It was the Holden Hurricane, it wasn't for sale but who can deny a Mikelson?

I parked the car in the woods near the woods so no one would see it and got Edward's car.

"We'll talk when everyone is around. I have to warn you though, Angela and Ben are really old friends of mine and neither of them are human." I said as we pulled up at school.

I got out of the car and was greeted by a very curious Alice.

"One minute." I said as I stumbled over to where Angela was waiting with the portion.

"Did you see it?" Ben asked as I gulped the portion down. My pain eased a bit, the pain was still hurtful.

"No. Do you not see the moon?" I asked "Cliff notes please."

"Well, darling, an old friend dropped by at Mystic Falls." Ang said.

"Angie. One, I don't have friends, well you know not many. Two, I know about Silas, I don't even know him, he's double my age, some BC!" I laughed.

"Not Silas. Enzo." She said and it sunk in.

"Augustin Enzo?" I asked.

"Yeah. He and Salvatore ended the last of Whitmore." Ben said.

"Why waste time on those crazy people?" I asked.

"Not everyone is as forgiving as you." Ang said.

"It's no worse than turning." I said.

"How long did it take for your liver to reform?" Ben teased.

"Three weeks, and I'm not a vampire, they are." I said like it was obvious.

"Though that's not the worst news. Remember the party we had? The Katerina Petrova is dead thing. She jumped in her doppelgangers body." Ben said.

"No! Fuck no! No! NO! NO! I've waited whatever years for her to die. I actually like Elena Gilbert, first Petrova I could stand, she was kind! She didn't sleep with both my brothers and turn them against my brothers! No! Shit by now her soul is lost." I freaked and noticed the Cullens watching us.

"French Quarter?" I asked.

"Your family is back. Though the harvest was messed up and now your crazy brother and your frisky sister are captives to Celeste." Angela said.

"No way. She died in the 1800! I mean I looked at Eli mourning." I said.

"Well, no offense but witches are bitches." Ben said.

"None taken, my mother the original bitch." I said.

"Now, I've made our existence disappear. I love compelling!" Ben said.

"You're like my sadistic family." I said.

"Lest I torture people let me know." He joked.

"Enough is enough. What are you?" Rosalie asked oh so rudely.

"I'll tell you as soon as I find out. Though I can tell you that I was a witch until I was eight when my father stabbed all my siblings and I through the heart to turn us into vampire as our mother did a spell, but I was kidnapped before the transition was over. Another eight years later I killed my kidnapper who'd cursed me by the moon turning into a wolf. Then so I could very well be a witch, a vampire or a werewolf. Though I'm not sure. It wasn't until a few months ago that I came into the real world. I've always been in the shadows, watching over and making sure Mikel, our father didn't kill my siblings. He died last year. Then my mother came back from the dead, trying to end all vampire kind and died. Leaving me with my life, well nothing. I've always lived in the shadow, I've always been a stalker in some ways. Yeah that sums up the thousand years I've been alive." I said.

"We should talk in private." Ben said.

"I'm going to French Quarter. It's about time I make my existence known." I said.

"Really, you know I can't stand Katerina!" Angela said.

"Yeah well, deal with it! I've got to face my entire family, or what's left of it. Kol and Fin are actually dead." I said.

We all drove to the Cullens place and everyone settled down waiting for the three of us to explain.

"Who has heard of Michelson's?" I asked and Emmett his raised hand.

"We've all heard of them, they're legends. Creator of Vampirism." Carlisle said.

"Well, no. It was Ester, the original bitch, I mean witch. She could easily be a bitch. I mean who tries to kill their kids after risking everything to give them immortality. I'm getting off topic. I'm her youngest kid. I was the peace treaty with the wolves, they said that instead of being a witch I had to be a wolf for them to well, have the treaty and my parents agreed, and I was moon kissed. Cursed or whatevs. When Henrik, my youngest older brother was killed by wolf, my family turned into vampires. They broke the treaty. But the wolves wouldn't have it. They kidnapped me while I laid dead with a dagger in my chest and eight years later when I remembered I killed him. I was supposed to be some magic wolf, thing. I still don't know what the hell that all was about." I said.

"You know, the calm exterior is a good cover but I'm an empath." Jasper said.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about how my family will react to the fact I'm still alive. I'm supposed to be dead. I've got to see them, Klaus and Rebekah are in danger." I said.

The Cullens decided to come with me and we drove to New Orleans as my oldest friends went to deal with my most hated enemy.

I would face my demons and I knew I could do it with my family by my side, my old and new family.

I wasn't cursed. I was moon kissed.


End file.
